


Dammit! Jim!

by evilwearsabow



Series: McKirk Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (mentions of Spock/Uhura), Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Sick!Jim, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwearsabow/pseuds/evilwearsabow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>"I need a sick mckirk fic, where Jim is ill and Bones has to look after him but Jim is adamant that he is fine and tries to do stuff in engineering but ends up passing out and Bones has to come rescue him. *insert optional magic healing cock here* or cuddling and Jim acting like a 5 year old."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit! Jim!

He has to get his hands on something or he’s sure he’s not gonna be able to sleep, let alone eat, for days. It’s not even Tarsus, or the time he died, khans blood, the destruction of Vulcan, or -insert mentally debilitating trauma here-, this time. 

No, his nose is stuffed up with an alien version of a cold, his eyes a little watery, skin a tad green. (Green enough for Ensign Tasha to start egging him about ‘now you look like a Vulcan, you match your first officer.’ 

Ha, ha, very funny.

Jim sneezes loud enough to whack his head onto the top of a large piece of tubing, he’s squeezed with Keenser in a little hole full of special wire linings that all help with the water pressure and air pressure functions.

For fucks sake, it helps with the drilling sound in his head and the chills, and the slight fever his body is starting to get cause the hypo he took this morning was wearing off. 

Symptoms include, fever, insomnia, sweating, coughing, stuffed nose, sore throat, discoloration of skin, sneezing, itchy eyes, chills, and consistently avoiding your primary care physician and CMO until it wears off. 

Keenser just gives him this knowing look as he continues to work.

"What?!" Jim squawks, Keenser tilts his head, eyes shimmering, Jim feels guilty. "No, I’m not going out there, I’m off duty, and I don’t owe anything to anyone."

He looks at him still.

"Don’t look at me like that, Jesus, at least I’m making myself useful, not climbing the jefferies, sliding down the handles for kicks." He points his electric socket combiner at the small guy, and instantly regrets it when the look turns sullen. He removes his goggles, wiping the soot from his face, giving a remorseful sigh.

"Sorry.." Shaking his head, "That was uncalled for…want to pick up a snack in the mess?" Yeah, he’s reverting to Keenser-dates, he’s hopeless, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. Feeling as gross as he is pathetic. 

"No, but I could use your attention, front and center,  _Captain._ " 

Jim freezes, refuses to squirm out and look behind him, he knows who it is. So, he plays dead, er, sorta.

"Nope, ain’t no captain here Mister, just a fine ole’ country boy makin’ a difference down here yessir." Wiggling his posterior, and failing to make leeway when he sneezes again and hits his head on the top of the tube. Again. 

"Goddammit Jim, you need another injection of your medication, your scans are off the charts, and you need sleep, and food, really bad…"

Jim’s sure he can’t hear the scanner, “You’re scanning me?” He wiggles out from the crevice, and sure enough as soon as he’s out the scanner is out, open, and on him like white on rice.

"My God Jim!" 

Eye-roll, sniffle, wiping his soot covered face and missing the debris entirely. 

"You look just like the…"

"Vulcan when it rains, Vulcan when he’s pissed, Vulcan in June… pick one." He chants monotonously, "Bones…" 

"Don’t you ‘Bones’ me, Jim, you’re on medical leave till Thursday 07:00 now, keep it up I’ll make it Friday." Instant groans from the currently ill, Captain, who’s following Leonard out of Engineering.

"Bones, please don’t do this, I just need things to do or I just go craz…. OW!" Hypo’d, easy, right in the middle of his sentence. Len’s getting better at catching him off guard, and at least some of the symptoms will die down.

The nastier ones at least.

"You’re lucky it’s not contagious, I’d have you quarantine for a week!" Jim frowns. "Bones… you wouldn’t…"

"Course I wouldn’t leave you in there alone, who the hell would take care of you? Spock?" Leonard rolls his eyes, "Now, you smell like ass, go take a shower, I’ll make you soup, and then you’re goin’ to bed!"

"God, Bones, what are you? My mother? I can take care of myself!" Jim whines, Leonard rolls his eyes. "Bullshit, you’re covered in soot, sweat, and something slimy, god knows what that is, and I’m not even gonna touch you till you sonic. Got it?"

They’re out in the hall, and when it’s public Leonard’s harsher, biting, and really a pain in Jim’s ass. But, he gives a deeper sigh, enters his quarters and goes to his bathroom, only to attempt going out the connecting first officers door. 

And be interrupted by Spock, and Uhura… Oh god.

"SHIT! Ahh! SHIT, Spock I thought you were…"

"Jim, get the hell out of here!" A red dress is tossed at him, and he shuts the door quickly. Fuck.

"Sorry!"

He’s face by the other door, open, a smug looking CMO.

"Damn, Bones…"

"Think’yer so smart."

"I am smart…"

"Get in the shower, kid, before I force you."

Jim winces, starting to strip as Leonard turns around, but something catches his eye before the door shuts. They widen for a second, and the country doctor is on him, again.

"Jim, did you see that?!" Right where the black trousers start, is a wound, a tad deep than was usual, a few inches in length.

"Oh crap, I must of…" Bones is gone, and back before he can continue, "Take off your pants." Jim bats his lashes jokingly. "Such a charmer, Len." 

"Just shut up and obey." Oh damn, Leonard’s not happy. Jim listens and strips down completely. Leonard runs a regenerator over the flesh, disinfecting, sealing, and healing. 

"I’m sorry." Jim mutters, and Leonard sighs. "Don’t worry about it, I’ll be out on the bed with soup." 

Jim almost forgot the goggles, sliding them off his head, showering quickly, then enjoying some soup in bed with Leonard.

He’s reluctant to sleep, the insomnia’s bad, he feels bad for putting Leonard through all of this. Their relationship ultimately new; always friends, but newly lovers.

"Come on Jim, I gave you sleeping meds an hour ago…" 

"I really can’t…without…" But that’s silly, and Jim’s not gonna ask for sex after he just tried to escape Leonard, twice. 

Yet, before he can say anything else, his black regulation sweat pants are pulled down and off, his hunk of boyfriend is naked, in seconds. Being a doctor teaches you how to undress and dress pretty damn quickly. 

"Leon…" A hand cups over his mouth, Leonard’s up against him full and hot. Ankles latched, hips flush against the others, and nipples teasingly touching. Like hot silk on peach velvet, Jim’s in heaven. "F-fuck…"

"That’s the point darlin’ now relax, let me take care of you." Jim sighs, and Leonard lines them up, the flaccid member easily fills at the touch of his rugged, muscly, CMO. 

"Fuck, Bones… so hot…" Mouth then taken with hot liquid heat, tongues pushing and prodding against each-other’s. But not for long, Jim’s nose is stuffy, and Leonard rather focus on the task at hand. 

Nibbling and kissing a rough line down Jim’s neck, while he rubs their two throbbing cocks against one another. Dripping, slick and ready with pre-come. Jim’s head tosses back and he gasps, the Doctor has such a tight and steady grip that has his eyes fluttering shut, accentuation on the creases of his eyes, the plushness of his delicious lips, and that perfect neck.

"Gorgeous darlin’, goddamn perfection if I’ve ever seen it." Jim moans, "Shut up and use that smart mouth for kissing, Bones." Jim’s blushing, because he hears compliments on his looks every day. But not one of them sounds quite how Leonard says them. 

He’s back to tasting skin, leaving soft, red, marks along the captains neck and chest. Fisting them both in his hand in the most aching way possible. “G-gonna come, Darlin’, can’t take much more…”

"Oh god, oh god, Len,  I want it in my mouth, please!" Well, if that doesn’t turn the doctor a dark shade of scarlet.

He nods, and Jim sits up, Leonard’s on his knees, Jim taking over with the smooth jerking motions, bending his head down to suck and lap at the head then open wide as the Doctor shatters and convulses. Jim gasping, moaning, like the bed-whore he is. 

Licking up all he can take.

"Fuck I…" Leonard is on him quick, laying him back into bed, and he doesn’t usually suck his boyfriends cock. In fact, it’s probably been a number of 1 time he’s done this.

He just tightens all around the blonde, giving in to the musty, soapy, smell of his Captain. Letting Jim grab his hair and pull as he thrusts into the doctors throat. “Shit, gonna come, Le…”

Leonard hollows his cheeks, grasps Jim’s hips, and hums happily along Jim’s member. And like a bolt of molten energy, Jim’s climaxing down his throat. 

"Ofmmfgg…." Jim says, eloquently. "Mhmnn, just shudup an cuddle with me kid, you have a lot of sleep to catch on." 

"But bones, you said I needed to eat something good for my sinuses…"

"What d’ya think all _that_  was for?” 

Jim whacks him with a pillow, but Leonard just squeezes him tight, both of them falling into a hazy sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://evil-wears-a-bow.tumblr.com/post/92034945970/i-need-a-sick-mckirk-fic-where-jim-is-ill-and-bones


End file.
